day and night
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Kazuo y Ryû Senju, gemelos de la edad de los novatos de Konoha. Por razones misteriosas ignoradas por ambos, su padre los hizo moverse a Suna cuando tenían ocho, y ahora, diez años después, regresan. Reencuentros y caras apenas reconocibles, recuerdos borrosos. ¿Lograrán recuperar todo antes de que algo más pase? AU. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertence.**

-Kazuo, llegaremos tarde.- gruñó Ryû- Es nuestro primer día.

-Déjame dormir, Ryû.- gruñí en respuesta. Me tiró de la cama. Sabía que lo haría, así que mi frustración fue nula y simplemente me metí en mi baño. Las mucamas nos subieron el desayuno a nuestro desayunador privado y después de terminar de lavarnos los dientes agarramos cada uno nuestras patinetas y salimos patinando hacia el colegio.

Ah, sí. Éramos nuevos en Konoha High School, veníamos de Suna, aunque éramos nativos de Konoha. Cosas del trabajo de papá. Miré con aburrimiento a la gente que comenzaba a abrir sus negocios. Choqué contra algo. Contra _alguien_.

-¡Kazuo!- Ryû, que ya me había tomado ventaja, regresó. Quien fuera quien me chocó, me tendió una mano, pero lo miré con indiferencia.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas.- le espeté. Tendría nuestra edad, llevaba el uniforme de Konoha High School.

-Tú ibas viendo la calle.

-Cállate.

-Kazuo, cálmate…

-Déjame, Ryû.- tomé mi patineta y me alejé. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en quién sería aquel pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no sabía en dónde ni por qué. Ryû me alcanzó luego de disculparse con el pelirrojo por mi comportamiento. La verdad, no me importaba.

Cuando llegamos, noté la incomodidad que venía de las miradas que mi hermano y yo recibíamos. Me parecían un poco tontas. No éramos alienígenas, sólo dos gemelos más guapos que un Adonis. Sonreí de medio lado con ese pensamiento.

-Debemos ir con la directora.

-Ah, la querida abuela Tsunade.- sonreí- Espero que siga siendo ella la directora…

-Lo es.- los dos volteamos, deteniéndonos, para ver a una chica de pelo rosa, tomada de la mano con una rubia de ojos celestes- ¿La conocen de algo?

-¡Claro, es nuestra abuela paterna!- dijo Ryû alegremente.

-Y era directora antes de que nos fuéramos.- agregué.

-Entonces ustedes son los que debo escoltar. Nos vemos luego, Ino.- se dieron un topón en los labios y la rubia se fue con un rubor. La pelirrosa (qué color más extraño de pelo… pero bueno, yo tenía ojos morados) nos llevó a través de pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta elegante con el nombre de nuestra abuela en una placa de oro. Bueno, era un colegio de millonarios, no se podía esperar menos.

-¡Oba-chan!- dijimos Ryû y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Naru…!- se detuvo- ¡Ryû! ¡Kazuo!- nos abrazó con su descomunal fuerza- Los extrañé, chicos, de verdad.

-Y nosotros a ti, oba-chan.- dije haciendo un puchero. Me arrepentí casi de inmediato, porque me tomó de las mejillas. Detestaba que me tocaran mis bellas mejillas. Pero bueno, era mi abuela…

-Tengo sus horarios aquí, y uno del Consejo estará con cada uno durante los primeros días… no se preocupen, me encargué de que fueran los que tuvieran las mismas clases que ustedes. Y si los atrapo cambiando lugares poniéndose lentes de contacto de color de nuevo, ¡les daré el castigo de sus vidas!- dijo la rubia. Los dos carraspeamos. Esa mujer era peligrosa, mejor era no tentarla hasta que bajara la guardia aunque fuera un poquito.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama…- dijimos monótonamente.

-¿Nos llamó, Tsunade-sama?- los dos volteamos a ver a dos chicos. Uno era pelinegro, con profundos ojos negros. Seguro era un Uchiha. Además, me recordaba ligeramente a Itachi, así que no había duda. Por otro lado… el que lo acompañaba era el pelirrojo que me sonaba familiar de no sé dónde.

-Sí. El de peinado desordenado como gallina es Sasuke Uchiha, y el pelirrojo con cara de asesino es Gaara no Sabaku.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿No te agrada mi nombre, morado?

-Cállate, fosforito.

-Ceniza.

-Agua.

-Kazuo, Gaara es el único en el todo el campus que comparte tu horario de clases completo, así que más te vale que se lleven bien o los dos se las verán conmigo. Gaara, cuidarás a Kazuo de los problemas, y tú, Kazuo, vas a mantenerte alejado de ellos.

-Pero él…

-Ahora, el de pelo de gallina comparte tu horario, Ryû, así que irás con él a todas partes. Sasuke, cuida a este angelito, ¿sí?- el Uchiha asintió.

-Su pelo no parece de gallina. Me gusta.- comentó Ryû. Rodé los ojos.

-Al fin alguien con sentido común.- suspiró. Ryû rió, y salió con él.

-Vamos a clases.- dijo Gaara. Noté que la pelirrosa se había escabullido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Salí con el pelirrojo de mala gana.

-¡Gaara-sama! ¿Quién es él?- era seguro el club de fans del pelirrojo, quien las miró con indiferencia.

-Kazuo Senju, uno de los nuevos. Ahora muévanse.

-¡Kazuo-sama, eres tan lindo!- algunas chicas de atrás estaban gritando. Mierda, no puedo creer que no me pueda librar de eso esté donde esté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

El primer día nunca me parece digno de mención, a decir verdad. Ryû y yo no teníamos ningún período en común. Es cierto, teníamos algunas clases como biología, química, pero como eran tantos alumnos simplemente era con diferentes profesores. Claro, me tuvo que tocar un pervertido de pelo gris y media máscara como profesor de química. ¿Qué era ese libro en su mano? ¿Icha-Icha Paradise? No puedo creer que lea esa cosa.

El novio de mi abuela lo escribía, y nos regalaba a Ryû y a mí las primeras ediciones. Confieso que mi hermano y yo leímos uno juntos… pero perturbó nuestras mentes. ¡Sólo teníamos doce años, por Kami! Y tuve que ver la manera de masturbarme sin que nadie me viera. Fue lo más incómodo de mi vida cuando papá me encontró haciendo eso.

Enrojecí con el recuerdo, sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por dónde iba?

Ah, sí Kakashi Hatake. Ugh. Algunos eran simplemente demasiado densos para entender las indirectas que me lanzó el primer día, pero varios habían dicho que tenía a Iruka, que resultó ser mi profesor de álgebra. Era increíble, por ahora diré que me agrada. Pero mis dos profesores favoritos son fáciles de decir: Genma y Asuma.

Genma me daba biología, y Asuma daba mi clase de deporte (me dijeron que me salvé de Gai, al verlo decidí que era suerte, el tipo usaba un traje horrible y decía idioteces). Genma y Asuma eran pareja, al parecer.

¿Qué más?

Ah, sí. Arte, con Anko, me gustaba su clase. Kurenai daba inglés, la clase era aburrida pero vivía diciéndonos gusanos, no sé si para compensarlo o algo así.

Ryû y yo estábamos patinando después del colegio hacia la mansión Senju. No dijimos nada en el camino. Cada quien hacía su examen interior del colegio. Pero cuando llegamos, vimos un auto que no resultaba nada discreto, pero era muy conocido. Sasori.

Aumentamos la velocidad y entramos corriendo a la mansión.

-¡Sasori! ¡Sasori!- llamamos. Nuestro primo mayor, pelinaranja, salió de la cocina con una cuchara llena de Nutella en su boca. Kami, lo del azúcar era de familia…

-Hola, primitos lindos de mi alma…- lo abrazamos- ¿Qué noticias tienen para su nii-san?

-Kakashi es un pervertido, como dijiste.- contesté rodando los ojos, y dejé mi mochila en una silla de la cocina, mientras registraba para mis galletas de chispas de chocolate. Agarré cuatro y volví a guardarlas.

-¿Lee el Icha-Icha en clase?

-Sí.

-Vaya que no ha cambiado.- rió Sasori.

-Detesto tener deporte con Gai. No deja de decir cosas idiotas de la llama de la juventud…- dijo Ryû, agarrando de sus galletas de mantequilla.

-¡Oye, Sasori, dijiste que tus primos llegarían pronto!- oímos a Deidara entrar- ¡Kazuo, Ryû!- casi nos asfixia. Nos soltó y tomamos aire con normalidad.

-Hola, Deidara…- dijimos.

-Los demás llegarán en poco tiempo, todos queremos saber de su primer día.

Cabe mencionar que Sasori era parte de Akatsuki, un grupo bastante famoso porque todos eran atractivos y su música era increíble, y además se habían graduado de Konoha High School juntos, e iban a Konoha University, que quedaba a unas cuadras del campus de la secundaria.

Los Akatsuki nos conocían desde que éramos bebés, porque Sasori nos cuidaba mucho. La verdad, eran como nuestra familia.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ryû. Suspiré.

-Deberías acostumbrarte a que parecen mamás gallinas cuando se trata de "eventos importantes de nuestra vida".- dije con diversión, y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Es que ustedes son especiales, un.- dijo Deidara, robando un poco de Nutella del labio de nuestro primo, quien se ruborizó.

-Por Kami, compórtate.- murmuró. El rubio rodó los ojos. El timbre sonó y Ryû fue a abrir. Pronto la cocina estuvo invadida con Akatsuki.

-¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Ya vieron a mi hermanito?- dijo Itachi.

-Es el guía de Ryû. Oba-chan dice que tiene pelo de gallina

-Pero no es cierto. Me gusta su pelo.- lo defendió Ryû. Todos reímos.

-Sus nombres están mal puestos, ¿saben?- comentó Pain. Mi hermano y yo reímos. Lo decían a menudo. Ryû significa dragón, y Kazuo significa pacífico. Mi hermano era muy calmado, y yo simplemente podía explotar como un dragón. Me pregunto si papá en realidad pensó bien en los nombres.

-Oh, por cierto. Yo les iba a preguntar si conocieron a Gaara no Sabaku.

-Él es el guía de Kazuo.- dijo Ryû alegremente- ¡Se llevan _tan _bien que se _matarían_!- lo miré fulminantemente- Oba-chan ya los puso sobre advertencia, además. No sé, pero tengo un presentimiento…

-Uhm. Cállate, Ryû.- murmuré. Aunque algo teníamos en común: presentimientos. Y yo tenía otro presentimiento, pero sinceramente no me gusta hacerle caso a eso. Mi hermano se lo tomaba más en serio. El resto de la tarde hablamos con los Akatsuki, simplemente contando los últimos eventos de los últimos años sin vernos, y luego de que se fueran me puse a hacer tareas. Ryû sólo tenía una. Suertudo.

Era medianoche, y recibí una llamada. ¿Quién era tan idiota para llamarme a esta hora?

-¿Hola?- gruñí.

-Hola, Kazuo. Te tendré pronto… en mi poder…- una voz malévola, luego una risa maniática, y colgó. Pensé que sería un bromista, pero… sabía mi nombre, mi teléfono. No me confundió con Ryû… eso era… perturbador.

Sumado al nerviosismo, no pude dormir porque una vez despierto no podía dormir hasta la noche siguiente. Maldije, estaría cansado. Recibí un texto de Sasori.

"Gaara y Sasuke pasarán por ustedes"

Gruñí. No era mi noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Nunca en mi vida había tenido que sufrir esto. Abrí mi casillero, y salieron miles de tarjetas de amor, cada una con letra diferente, algunas palabras sueltas me daban a entender que eran idioteces. Ryû se rió de lo lindo mientras gruñía y tiraba todos los papeles y decoraciones. Por otro lado, una ventaja de un club de admiradoras era que daban muchos dulces y chocolates, y eso no se podía rechazar sólo así.

-¡Kazuo-sama!- me giré para ver quién me llamaba. Deseé no hacerlo. Ya tenían camisetas con mi cara. Me daba miedo averiguar cómo consiguieron mi foto- ¿Te gustaron tus cosas?

-Sólo los dulces.- murmuré.

-¡Ya oyeron chicas, sólo dulces a partir de mañana!- mierda, me van a salir caries.

-¡Kazuo-kun!- era Sai, de la clase de arte. Era el mejor, la verdad.

-Sai-kun.- saludé, un poco confundido. Se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, mi novio tuvo esta idea…- suspiró- Ya que tú y Ryû están siendo guiados por Sasuke y Gaara, queríamos saber si querían seguir siendo parte del grupo cuando el tiempo de guía se acabara. Algo así como ser de los novatos por el resto de la vida…

-¡Arigato! Nos encantaría.- dijo Ryû antes de que yo dijera algo grosero como "jamás sería amigo del fósforo". Hablando del rey de Roma…

-Kazuo, a clases.- me dijo de forma gruñona. Dos días habían sido suficientes para acostumbrarme a la rudeza mutua con la que nos tratábamos- ¿Qué quería Sai?

-Nos ofreció ser parte de los novatos.- contesté con indiferencia.

-¿Aceptaste?

-Ryû aceptó por los dos.- dije de malas.

-Puedes retirarlo…

-No. Ryû se pondría mal. Le gusta tener amigos, es muy sociable. Y sé que si yo me voy, él se va… no le haré eso.- contesté. Era cierto. Ryû tenía un mejor trato con las personas. Era amable, dulce. Quizá yo sería así, pero he pasado por algunas cosas (que nunca he dicho a nadie, ni a Ryû… oh, esperen, Sasori y los Akatsuki saben) que me cambiaron a ser una persona más introvertida.

-¡Oye, Kazuo, siéntate a mi lado!- era Naruto, el rubio… ¡Naruto!

-¿Naruto?- sentí el rayo amarillo abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Falté esta semana porque acabo de regresar de vacaciones, y sabía que había chicos nuevos, ¡pero no imaginé que fueran tú y Ryû! ¿Sai ya les dijo de los novatos? Fue mi idea.

-¿Sai es tu novio?

-Sí…

-Hubiera jurado que acabarías con Sasuke…- comenté, pero Naruto rió.

-No. Sasuke… bueno. Cambió un poco desde que se fueron ustedes dos, bakas.- le di un zape- ¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Serás dobe.

-Pareces un teme. Es increíble que seas pasivo. Eres muy violento.- el rubio fingió tristeza, pero volvió a su hiperactividad- ¡Habrá una fiesta el sábado, dattebayo! ¡Y todos tenemos entradas, conseguí extras para ustedes! ¡Será increíble, de veras! Vendrán, ¿verdad?

-No me lo perdería.- sonreí- Habrá alcohol, ¿verdad?- pregunté en voz baja, pero vi los ojos escrutadores de Gaara en mí cuando lo pregunté.

-Así que eres alcohólico.- comentó fríamente. Lo miré con seriedad.

-No. Pero hay juegos divertidos en una fiesta para alcohol…- dije- Y a veces lo necesito, simplemente.- me encogí de hombros. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y la clase de historia comenzó. ¿Mencioné a Ibiki? Bueno, si no lo hice… Ibiki era el maestro de mantener callada una clase de dieciséis alumnos sin decir nada, sólo con su presencia. Tal vez era por las cicatrices que atravesaban su cara.

La clase fue bastante aburrida. ¡Todo era aburrido! Me distraje viendo unas partículas de polvo volar frente a mí. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que de la nada tuve a Ibiki en frente, mirándome retadoramente.

-Si este niño Senju nos dice qué estamos estudiando…- ¿cómo era lo último que habíamos visto?

-Segunda Guerra Mundial.- dije. Él rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa de eso?

-Pues todo, evidentemente.- gruñí.

-Mira, nene, a mí no me hablas así.- lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Mire, señor, a mí nadie me habla así.- contesté.

-¿Ah, sí? Dime cómo te irá con la directora. Lárgate.- no dije nada, agarré mis cosas y me fui a la oficina de Tsunade-oba-chan. Toqué la puerta.

-Adelante.- pasé, y me senté a ella. Me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué hiciste, Kazuo?

-Le contesté mal a Ibiki.- dije monótonamente.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de los problemas.- asentí lentamente. Luego ella cambió drásticamente el tema- ¿Y cómo pasaste la noche? Pareces cansado…

-Recibí una llamada, no pude volver a dormir…

-Oh. ¿Y quién era?

-No sé.- confesé. Mi abuela me miró con extrañeza- Era medianoche, oba-chan, y el número no me era familiar. Aunque lo guardé como "no contestar". Era muy raro.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- vacilé. Ella pareció notarlo, porque frunció el ceño- Kazuo, no me guardes secretos…

-Dijo que me tendría en su poder pronto.

-Debes tener cuidado.

-Sé cuidarme solo, oba-chan.- protesté. Ella alzó las cejas. Rodé mis ojos, y simplemente me fui al almuerzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

El sábado vino demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Tuve castigo dos veces más desde lo de Ibiki, pero la segunda vez fue con Kakashi por llamarlo viejo pervertido (dijo que no era viejo, no negó lo de pervertido) y la tercera vez por quedarme dormido y comenzar a recitar el papel de Shikamaru en teatro. No entiendo todavía por qué eso es algo malo, pero bueno… mi oba-chan me daba "el castigo de mi vida" cada vez.

-¿Ya estás listo, Kazuo?- preguntó Ryû del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, sí.- llevaba unos jeans negros y una camiseta morada, con converse morados, y me puse mi chaqueta de cuero negro. Salí de mi habitación metiendo mi celular en el bolsillo delantero. Ryû llevaba un pantalón blanco, converse y camisa de botones y manga larga verdes, y un suéter blanco en V de cachemir. Él parecía un ángel, y yo… un demonio. Reí un poco.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?

-Nada.- el timbre sonó, y bajamos. Todos los novatos estaban ahí, esperándonos. Me sentí ligeramente cohibido al principio, pero me compuse.

-¡Se ven increíbles! ¡Por Kami, Kazuo parece demonio y Ryû parece ángel, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-Pero qué problemático.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Vámonos, o no encontraré comida.- apresuró Chouji. Subimos a la limosina, y cuando bajamos en el club más exclusivo, todos nos voltearon a ver. Dimos las entradas y entramos a la fiesta, que se miraba increíble.

-¡Tenemos un grupo numeroso viniendo, muchachos, y no están nada mal!- muchas caras nos voltearon a ver- ¡Son los novatos! ¡Y tienen dos miembros nuevos!- todos aplaudieron, luego siguieron con lo suyo. Bajamos y nos mezclamos entre la gente.

Vi que Gaara, Sasuke y Neji se iban a una mesa con un papel que decía RESERVADO; NOVATOS. Tenían una maldita mesa en el club.

-Oye, te ves un poco solo. ¿Bailamos?- no podía negarlo, era atractivo. Descubrí que su nombre era Ichiro- Te ves como un chico malo.- comentó. Sonreí, mientras nos pegábamos más.

-Me lo dicen a menudo.- contesté. Nos pasaron unos tragos. Mi resistencia al alcohol era alta, a decir verdad. Me distraje viendo cómo Ryû se iba a sentar al lado de Sasuke con un humor de perros- Espera, debo ir con mi hermano…

-Vamos…- sentí su mano acariciar mi trasero, y mordió mi lóbulo.

-Hey, es en serio…- gruñí. Me apretó, sentí algo en mi vientre. Mierda, ese maldito estaba excitado- Suéltame…

-No, ahora no…

-¡Maldita sea, te dije que me soltaras!- le metí un rodillazo donde más duele, y él dio un grito de soprano, cayendo al suelo con dolor.

-Maldito, me lo pagarás…- lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Atrévete.- reté. Dos pares de manos me agarraron, eran unos gorilas.

-Nadie le hace eso a Ichiro-sama, bebé.- de un tercero recibí un golpe en el estómago. Me dolió horrores, hacía rato que nadie me golpeaba. Pero eso fue suficiente para que mi adrenalina despertara. Tomé impulso y pateé al que me dio el golpe, cuando arremetió de nuevo pateé su cara y quedó inconsciente. Uno de los que me agarraba fue lo suficientemente estúpido para soltarme y revisar al que había noqueado. Le di un puñetazo en la nariz al que todavía me sostenía, y lo golpeé de tal forma que le rompí dos piernas. El restante todavía se atrevió a acercarse, y su suerte fue la peor. Por supuesto, con los tres obtuve mis propios golpes y unas gotas de sangre pararon en mi rostro, pero no me importó.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mientras bailábamos, Ichiro nos había llevado a un lugar aislado, casi nadie se dio cuenta de la escenita que acababa de hacer. Lo agradecí. Caminé hacia la mesa, noté a Ryû preocupado.

-Ryû.- me volteó a ver, y se paró de inmediato. Tuvo una cara de asustado que me hizo preguntarme qué tan mal me miraba.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó?

-Nada importante.- me vi de reojo en un espejo. Vaya, mi cara estaba cubierta casi por completo de sangre, y vi que mis manos también- ¿Por qué estabas molesto hace un rato?- pregunté.

-Oh, nada. Es que un tipo quiso propasarse, pero Sai y Naruto lo alejaron. Pero me vine a sentar. Ahora dime qué te pasó.

-Nada.- mentí. Me senté, pero fue un error. Tuve que toser. Oí el grito asustado de Ryû.

-¡Kazuo! ¡Por Kami!- abrí mis ojos. El mantel, antes de un inmaculado blanco, tenía una mancha roja que se expandía. Sangre… el olor comenzó a marearme, llevaba tanto tiempo sin oler mi propia sangre. Era enfermizo. No pude evitarlo. Vomité. Pero no miré más que una masa apestosa y roja.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- ni siquiera pude distinguir la voz. Me tapé los oídos. Todo me daba vueltas, la música me estaba matando, y los gritos de las personas lo hacían peor.

-Kazuo, dime algo… Kazuo. ¡Ototo, maldición, dime algo!- lo miré con la mirada ida.

-No me digas ototo, aniki.- dije débilmente. Deseé no haber hablado. El dolor se me estaba haciendo insoportable. La garganta me ardía, unas lágrimas ácidas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Fue imposible para mis cuerdas vocales reprimir un grito. Luego comencé a ver puntos negros… supe que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de quedar inconsciente- Ryû…

-¿Dónde está el enfermo?

-¡Rápido!- me apoyé en la mesa.

-¡Estoy bien, mierda!- grité. Pero todo fue negro, mi mente se desconectó por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

¿Dónde estaba? Mis sentidos comenzaron a regresar a mi cabeza. Oía un sonido agudo que pitaba. Me sonaba familiar. Un olor a desinfectante invadió mi nariz. Mezclado con algo de canela. ¿Canela? ¿Por qué me sonaba conocido? Y no quería abrir mis ojos, pero tenía que saber en dónde rayos estaba. La luz me dañó un poco al principio, pero me fui acostumbrando, y luego sentí sábanas encima, pero mis brazos tenían algo insertado…

La habitación era de un suave color lila con un patrón lineal en blanco a media pared. Por la ventana vi el sol, seguro eran las tres de la tarde o algo así. Estaba en un hospital. No cualquiera, estaba en el hospital privado de Konoha, y esta era mi habitación. Mi oba-chan nos había hecho una habitación a Ryû y a mí en su hospital.

-Despertaste.- dijo una voz ronca. Me giré lenta y cansinamente hacia el que había hablado, y me sorprendí de ver a Gaara- ¿Cómo lo consumiste?

-¿Nani?

-Tsunade dijo que tenías una droga en tu cuerpo, tenía un nombre raro, pero dijo que era peligrosa. ¿Cómo la consumiste?

-Yo no…- vacilé. Intenté recordar- No recuerdo haber ingerido nada… sólo un vaso de cerveza que Ichiro me dio…- y me di cuenta. Era Ichiro. Me había drogado. Maldito, lo iba a pagar con su maldita existencia…

-Uhm. Ten cuidado, no aceptes bebidas de cualquiera.- dijo seriamente. Parecía cansado, con ojeras más grandes de lo normal. Como si no hubiera dormido por un buen rato. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Gaara pareció notarlo, porque contestó- Llevas una semana así. La fiesta fue el sábado pasado.- fruncí el ceño.

-El colegio…

-Tsunade te eximió de los trabajos de esta semana. Pero te dará un gran discurso sobre tu irresponsabilidad, creo.- cerré los ojos con cansancio. Luego recordé a mi hermano.

-¡Ryû! ¿Dónde está Ryû?- lo miré. Gaara suspiró.

-Está bien. Esa noche le diste un ataque de pánico, Tsunade y Sasuke lograron calmarlo. Se ha quedado con Sasuke esta semana para que no estuviera solo. Itachi no puso problemas.- nunca ponían problemas. Solté aire que no sabía que había retenido, lleno de alivio. Ryû estaba bien, eso era lo que más me importaba- ¿Puedo preguntar quién te golpeó?- lo miré con confusión, pero luego recordé.

-Ah. Los gorilas de Ichiro.- enrojecí. Ichiro estaba excitado esa noche. Pensé en que si no hubiera visto a Ryû molesto, no hubiera tenido la suficiente motivación para resistirme, o para esforzarme más para salir de su agarre. Pero no. Ichiro no era nadie digno de respeto. Él me hubiera violado… me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te golpearon?

-Vi a Ryû molesto cuando iba a la mesa. Quería saber qué había pasado, era mi hermano. Así que me excusé, y me intenté alejar de Ichiro.- miré al techo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar cómo lo había tocado, cómo le mordió el lóbulo- No quiso, así que le di un rodillazo. Entonces sus gorilas me sostuvieron. El tercero me dio el puñetazo en el estómago. Lo logré dejar inconsciente con mis pies, uno me soltó por equivocación, y así fue como logré liberarme. Luego fui con ustedes, pero no me había visto, así que no entendí por qué Ryû estaba así. No me cayó bien sentarme. Me dolió. No era normal… tosí, vi la mancha… y me dieron náuseas… y vomité. Recuerdo que Ryû gritaba como loco.

-Lo hizo.- el pelirrojo me miraba, sus ojos comenzaron a intimidarme un poco por la intensidad de la mirada, pero me recuperé y seguí relatándolo.

-Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, los ruidos. Intenté… bueno, sólo recuerdo que todo se puso negro. No sé quién llamó a la ambulancia…- miré los cables pegados a mi cuerpo. Hubo un momento de silencio. No me incomodaba, la verdad- ¿Tienes idea de cuándo voy a salir?

-Tsunade dijo que cuando despertaras te mantendría en observación por otra semana.- dijo con simplicidad. Luego se paró y vio por la ventana- Tu club de fans abarrotó el vestíbulo con dulces.- sonreí- Tsunade los escaneó para posibles amenazas, pero después de haberlos aprobado los mandó a tu casa.- suspiré.

-Azúcar…

-Te va a dar diabetes.

-Oh, cállate.- reí. Él me miró con extrañeza. Me di cuenta que en el poco tiempo que nos llevábamos conociendo, Gaara y yo no podíamos estar en paz. Siempre peleábamos por algo, y nos dirigíamos al otro con insultos o cosas así. Me agradaba este cambio.

GAARA POV

Kazuo cerró los ojos, y lo vi quedarse dormido con una expresión tranquila. Era sueño natural, no inducido, sin medicinas. Me le quedé viendo por un buen rato. Su risa dulce todavía sonaba en mi mente, y yo sólo quería volver a oírla. Desde que lo conocí, supe que en caso de que fuera capaz de reír, no era de las personas que se reían con frecuencia. Ryû, por otro lado, era más alegre, reía más. Su risa era bonita pero no era raro escucharla, en especial cuando estaba con Sasuke.

-¿Hubo algún progreso?- me giré para ver a Ryû, Sasuke y a Akatsuki en la habitación. Sasori, mi primo por parte de mamá, revolvió el pelo plateado de Kazuo.

-Es un idiota.- sonrió un poco.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, Kazuo y Ryû son mis primos también. Mi madre era hermana de su padre, así como tu madre es hermana del mío… creí que lo sabías.- rió mi primo pelinaranja- Aunque, claro, salieron más como mi tío…

-¿Avances?- insistió Kisame con impaciencia- O los daré de comer a mis bebés tiburones…

-Despertó. Se acaba de quedar dormido.- dije simplemente.

-¿Dijo algo?- preguntó Ryû, preocupado. Creo que todavía pensaba que era mala idea que yo acompañara a su hermano por nuestros constantes choques.

-Preguntó por ti, si estabas bien y eso.- contesté. Ryû rodó los ojos, parecía ligeramente molesto.

-No entiendo por qué no puede aprender a preocuparse un poco más por él mismo. Un día dejará que le pisen el corazón.- parecía inquieto con la idea. Pero negué.

-No lo hará.- aseguré. No dije nada más. Pero yo me encargaría de que Kazuo no fuera la alfombra de nadie. ¡Nadie! ¿Y ahora qué me picó? ¿Lo protejo o qué?


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me** **pertenece.**

Noté que Gaara se quedaba a dormir a veces. No sé si era porque mi abuela lo obligaba o porque quería, pero la verdad era que me gustaba su compañía. No hablábamos mucho, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. Además, a veces, cuando se acercaba a acomodarme la almohada y yo protestaba, sentía su cálido y suave olor a canela. Era como un sedante.

Otros días, sin embargo, Sasori o Pain se quedaban conmigo. Ryû venía, por supuesto, pero miraba en sus ojos que le dolía verme en ese estado. No podía exigirle quedarse.

La doctora rubia entró. Sasori estaba ahí ese día.

-Oba-chan.- saludamos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, hoy veremos cómo te sientes para caminar de nuevo, Kazuo. Llevas ya tres semanas acostado, temo que te salgan raíces.- reí entre dientes- Ayúdalo a sentarse en la cama, Sasori.

-Claro.- me sostuvo con fuerza, y yo intenté hacer algo, pero me cansé casi de inmediato, así que mi pobre primo cargó conmigo. Me sentó en la orilla de la cama y me mareé. Mi abuela pareció notarlo, porque me puso un contenedor desinfectado en frente, que pronto se vio lleno de vómito. No era rojo como la noche de la fiesta, al menos.

-Costará al principio, pero estarás bien. No has muerto, y eso es una muy buena señal tomando en cuenta lo mucho que esa droga que te pusieron puede hacer.- dijo seriamente. Asentí, no me sentía para hablar. ¿Cómo supo que me la pusieron? No importaba- Sasori, agárralo por los brazos, como si lo halaras hacia arriba.- se puso frente a mí, y con sus manos tomó mis brazos cerca del doblez del codo- Ayúdalo a pararse…- mi primo me miró con duda, pero sonreí un poco para que no se preocupara. Mis pies tocaron el frío suelo, dejé que mi peso volviera a apoyarse en mis articulaciones bajas. Logré mantener el balance.

-¡Te paraste!- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa.

-Eso es un buen avance.- dijo mi abuela- Ahora, intenta caminar.- eso fue difícil. Mis nervios no parecían responder bien, pero al fin, después de cinco minutos intentando hacer que reaccionaran, una de mis piernas avanzó deposité el peso ahí, y luego la otra. Con la ayuda de Sasori, logré recorrer en media hora… los tres metros que iban de mi cama hasta la puerta.

-Pareces nene aprendiendo a caminar.

-Cállate, Sasori. Kazuo es más fuerte que lo normal. Creo que otra semana y podrá retomar su ritmo normal de vida. Muchas personas no logran llegar a más de un metro en toda la tarde, ¿sabes? Y les toma semanas recuperar su motricidad normal. Estoy orgullosa, Kazuo-kun.- me abrazó, quitando mi soporte marca Sasori, y me tambaleé.

La puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a Ryû, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Itachi, Kisame y Deidara.

-¡Kazuo-kun, un!- saludó el rubio, y luego se abrazó a Sasori, quien gruñó un poco.

-Compórtate.- murmuró. El rubio rió un poco. Kisame e Itachi rieron por lo bajo.

-Oba-chan, me asfixias…- Tsunade se apresuró a soltar a Kazuo, quien estuvo a punto de caer, pero Gaara salvó el día y lo recibió. Notó que tenía unas gotas de sudor perlado en la frente.

-¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo? ¡Por Kami, se supone que tienes que quedarte en cama!

-¡Deja de decirme lo que se supone que debería hacer!- contesté, aunque jadeé por el esfuerzo que eso me supuso.

-Hey, hey, cálmense. Kazuo pasó media hora caminando hoy y está cansado aunque no lo quiera admitir.

-¡Oba-chan! ¡Quiero seguir caminando!- protesté con un puchero.

-¡Si sigues así te daré el castigo de tu vida!

-¡Pero si ya me lo das cuando me castigan en el colegio!- repuse. Gaara me ayudó a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Menos mal ya no tenía la colección de cables, o hubiera sido un infierno de enredos.

-Hazle caso a Tsunade.- me gruñó. Le saqué la lengua, él rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar con su perfecto inmutable rostro a un sillón individual. No noté mi respiración entrecortada y jadeante hasta que hubo un completo silencio. Ryû me ayudó a recostarme, noté sus ojos tristes.

-Ryû, no te pongas así.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo estás?

-No estoy tan mal.- dije, restándole importancia. Hice una mueca cuando estuve acostado de nuevo. Sentía mis músculos arder como si hubiera corrido doscientos kilómetros.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mi gemelo apenas me vio. Negué.

-Sólo me molestan los músculos. No he usado las piernas desde hace mucho, ¿sabes? Y creo que engordé, algo que pensé imposible en un hospital…- dije con cierta diversión. Ryû respiró con alivio, y yo me dispuse a dormir.

-Oye, cuando salgas, haremos una fiesta en mi casa.- dijo Itachi- Akatsuki, nuestros amigos, y… bueno, eso más que todo.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- protestó Sasuke.

-Son novatos.

-Kazuo y Ryû también son novatos.- contraatacó Gaara. Itachi rodó los ojos. Kisame rió por lo bajo, Deidara no reprimió una risa, y Sasori suspiró.

-Kazuo y Ryû también son Akatsuki.- contestó.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tienen nuestra edad!- dijo Sasuke con frustración. Reí ligeramente, todos me voltearon a ver.

-Sasori y los demás Akatsuki eran nuestros niñeros. Cuando tuvimos siete, éramos Akatsuki, pero luego nos mudamos, así que… casi nadie lo sabe.- expliqué.

-Ustedes no los recuerdan mucho, pero Kazuo y Ryû estaban con ustedes en su grado.- dijo Itachi. Carraspeé. Los novatos no nos recordaban, pero no era porque fuéramos pequeños, sino porque los habían hecho olvidarnos. Todavía no entiendo cómo eso ayudaba a que nosotros nos adaptáramos mejor a Suna, y que ellos no tuvieran ningún problema. Hice una mueca, yo mismo apenas recordaba Konoha. Ryû creía que no había conocido a ninguno de los novatos… fruncí el ceño.

Nunca me había detenido para pensar en eso. Era algo muy extraño. No sé por qué nos querían borrar… un dolor de cabeza llegó como un golpe a mi cabeza.

-Ugh…- gruñí, frotándome las sienes.

RYÛ POV

Kazuo se frotó las sienes. Me pregunté de nuevo si estaba bien, pero no dije nada. Nunca le pasaba nada malo. Era frustrante no poder ayudarlo, la verdad. No se dejaba ayudar, no le gustaba _preocupar_ a los demás. Y por eso me preocupaba más. Mis alertas de gemelo me decían que no estaba bien, pero no llegaba a más. Digo, no leo mentes, aunque a veces con él era fácil saber lo que pensaba.

-Kazuo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó oba-chan. Kazuo gruñó algo que nadie entendió. Kami, se volvería perro a este paso. Gruñe demasiado. Pero con eso mi abuela pareció preocuparse… lo suficiente para echarnos de la habitación, diciendo que él necesitaba descansar. Apreté los puños y los labios. No entendía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

SASORI POV

Ryû no había dicho nada, pero noté su rostro "impasible" ocultando su preocupación y su frustración. En cierto modo, quisiera decirle todo lo que ha pasado con Kazuo. Sé que no entiende por qué es más introvertido desde hace un par de años, pero no dice nada, al parecer se acostumbró. Igual, Kazuo nunca fue de muchas palabras.

-Sasori, necesito hablar contigo.- la puerta de la sala se había abierto, dejando ver a la abuela Tsunade. Ryû se mordió el labio inferior. Sé que sabe que es algo sobre Kazuo. Miré a Itachi y Sasuke.

-¿Pueden llevar a Ryû a casa?

-Se quedará con nosotros.

-Gracias.- ellos se fueron. Kisame fue como perrito tras Itachi. Por Kami, no sé por qué se toman tanto tiempo. Vi a Deidara, quien rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué no tomo mi propio consejo y se lo digo?

-Dei-Dei, por favor, vete…- mi rubio favorito hizo un puchero. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente, logré un fuerte rubor en él.

-Hasta luego, un.- masculló, y desapareció de vista. Noté que Gaara nos miraba fijamente desde su sillón individual. A él no podía decirle que se llevara a Ryû, y no lo iba a besar, claro que no. Pero Tsunade resolvió eso.

-Ve a vigilar un rato a Kazuo, Gaara, por favor.- el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, por Kami, era hasta peor que mi otro primito a veces- Por favor.- presionó mi abuela rubia. Gaara bufó y se fue en dirección a la habitación. Nos quedamos solos.

-Esto es sobre Kazuo, ¿no?

-Sí, y no.

-No entiendo.

-El medicamento que apliqué a todos los novatos para que los olvidaran está por desaparecer de su sistema. Pero Kazuo… bueno. Su sistema lo comenzó a desechar casi de inmediato. Así que tiene cosas borrosas. No puede todavía identificar rostros. Cuando lo haga, recordará lo que vio esa noche.- oba-chan estaba muy seria, y yo sabía, lo entendía- Pero ahora, Sasori, quiero que me digas lo que pasó con Kazuo en Sunagakure…- me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando.- mi abuela no era tonta…

-Kazuo se encontró con Hirohito, el líder que lleva rivalizando con Kyoya. Como bien sabes, Kazuo y Ryû se parecen horrores a mi tío Kyoya, así que Hirohito no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo. Kazuo no entendía lo que pasaba. Digo… Kyoya tiene un negocio libre de toda mancha, y tiene su alter ego mafioso. Pero ni Kazuo ni Ryû sabían de la mafia. Nadie lo sabe, excepto los mafiosos…

-¿Qué pasó con Hirohito?

-Lo golpeó, y mientras uno de los gorilas suyos le daba el golpe de su vida le fue diciendo todos los secretos sucios de su padre. Lo amenazó por si se interponía en su camino, y le dijo que el que sufriría las consecuencias sería Ryû. Sabes cómo Kazuo lo cuida a pesar de ser el menor… así que Kazuo ha estado alerta siempre por si algo llega a pasar, algo que le llame la atención. Llegó a conocer bastante la firma de la mafia de los Fénix.

-Así que él y Ryû están bajo amenaza…

-Sí. Ryû no sabe.- agregué. Tsunade parecía pensativa.

-Tendré que pedirles a Sasuke y a Gaara que aunque no los guíen al menos los mantengan un poco vigilados. Veré si contrato a algunos guardaespaldas.

-Akatsuki estaría dispuesto a ese trabajo.- informé- Todos sabemos lo que pasó. Bueno… obligué a Kazuo a decírmelo… pero eso no es el punto.

-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza un poco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Era mi primer día de regreso a clases. Casi nada había cambiado. Sólo que mi lugar estaba infestado de dulces, muñecos y demás que venían de parte de mis fans. Me dio un tic en el ojo al ver esa montaña. Pero, claro, no estaba dispuesto a rechazar los dulces…

-¡Kazuo! Tsunade dijo que no debías comer tantos dulces hasta que estés completamente recuperado.- no, Kami, no… ¿por qué se tenía que meter en mis asuntos? Miré a Gaara con furia. Aunque intenté detener lo que algunos empleados comenzaron a meter en una camioneta que se fue con mi preciada azúcar. Intenté correr tras ellos, pero el pelirrojo me retuvo con su fuerza inusual.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!- intenté golpearlo, pero me evadió fácilmente. Me solté- Déjame en paz, no quiero verte.- agarré mis cosas con furia y llegué a la primera clase echando humo por las orejas.

-¡Oye, Kazuo-kun! Puedes sentarte conmigo hoy…- propuso un chico del que apenas me recordaba.

-Lo siento, él se sienta conmigo.- Gaara había aparecido de la nada, logrando asustarme. Lo miré fulminantemente mientras me hacía sentarme a su lado. Kami, esto era fastidioso.

-Eres un idiota, no Sabaku.- le espeté. El profesor entró. Casi me ahogo cuando vi que era Pain… ¿¡qué hacía Pain ahí!?

-Bueno, en vista de que su profesor de historia decidió tomarse vacaciones, yo les daré la clase ahora.

-¡Pain-sama!- el pelinaranja tragó saliva. Creo que estaba reconsiderando la idea de dar clases en un aula de adolescentes, en especial chicas con hormonas alborotadas. Aunque noté que algunos chicos se le quedaban viendo. Y noté que Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara, no despegaba sus ojos del líder de los Akatsuki.

-¡Silencio! Espero completa disciplina en esta clase, no son bebés.- ordenó Pain. Hubo silencio seguido a eso- El encargado de la clase, levántese…- Kankuro se levantó lentamente. Vi cómo Pain jadeaba. Kankuro no estaba nada mal, a decir verdad- Kankuro no Sabaku.- leyó un papel en su mano, el castaño asintió- Las tareas se entregan al final del día, así que al final vienes aquí y me las das. Las devuelvo al día siguiente por la mañana. Puedes sentarte.- Kankuro volvió a sentarse, y noté cómo ocultaba su rostro en sus brazos, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Juraría que estaba rojo.

Por otro lado, yo estaba preguntándome cómo rayos Pain acabó dando clases. ¿Qué no tenía que ir a la universidad? Era cierto que estaba en último año, pero no era para faltar a las pocas que tenía…

-Pain-sensei, ¿tiene novia?- preguntaron algunas. Pain de verdad parecía arrepentirse de estar ahí parado.

Al terminar la clase, me acerqué a su escritorio.

-Pain, ¿qué haces dando clases de historia?- pregunté.

-Supliendo a Ibiki, claro.- contestó con naturalidad.

-Seguirás en la universidad, ¿verdad?

-Oh, claro que sí. En la noche también dan las clases que necesito. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

-Porque es extraño.- murmuré. Pain me miró con las cejas alzadas. Se puso de pie, me dio un ligero empujón en la frente con su dedo índice.

-Ve a tu siguiente clase.- dijo. Rodé los ojos y simplemente salí de la clase. A veces los Akatsuki tenían costumbres peculiares, y era impredecibles para ser impredecibles… era un rollo. Son raros, eso es lo que importa. Entonces noté que estaba caminando sin Gaara hacia la clase de química. Era una sensación extraña estar sin él. ¿Dónde estaría? Miré por los pasillos llenos, pero no vi ninguna llama roja de pelo en medio de la gente. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- me volteé a ver a un chico que me recordó a… a Ichiro. Pero a él lograba ubicarlo más: él compartía química e historia conmigo. ¿Cómo era su nombre…?- Soy Saburo, no hemos hablado mucho.- aclaró.

-Kazuo Senju.- me presenté.

-Lo sé. Desde el primer día, tú y tu hermano han sido famosos. Veo que no exageraban el hecho de que son atractivos.- sentí el ligero rubor subir a mis mejillas- ¿Buscabas a alguien?

-Nadie.- mentí. No podía andar diciendo que buscaba a Gaara como si fuera un niño que perdió a su mamá en el centro comercial. Saburo sonrió.

-Oh, en ese caso, vamos a química.- antes de que yo dijera algo más, me llevó casi corriendo al aula de química. Gaara ya estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, yo me despedí de Saburo para sentarme a su lado. Vi al pelirrojo, parecía molesto. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Te vas a quedar viéndome o vas a prestar atención?- me espetó. Me mordí el labio para no contestarle y ganarme otro castigo por eso, y vi al frente con aburrimiento. Sí, sí, el nitrato de amonio, bla, bla, bla… Kami, me sabía todo esto. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas los demás para no entender lo que se estaba diciendo? Me comenzó a doler la cabeza. Últimamente era normal, así que decidí ignorarlo, como ignoraba el dolor de cualquier otra cosa del cuerpo.

Pasaron otros minutos, pero el dolor se intensificó. Di un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido. Seguí intentando omitir aquello, pero después de otros minutos se intensificó y no pude reprimir un gruñido que, aunque no fue muy audible, al parecer Gaara lo oyó, porque se giró a verme. Y yo simplemente ignoré eso también. El dolor aumentó, y los famosos puntitos negros comenzaron a aparecer en mi vida. Esta vez, Kakashi detuvo su explicación con mi gruñido.

-¿Senju? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, pero me mareé al hacerlo. Comencé a sentir frío, y mi cuerpo tuvo un escalofrío. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, los cerré, pero me ardían. Después, pasó algo muy raro. Unas imágenes comenzaron a surgir en mi mente. Las reconocí como recuerdos de infancia, pero nunca antes había recordado _esos_ recuerdos. No entendía lo que pasaba.

-Kakashi, Kazuo tiene fiebre.- dijo Gaara al tocar mi rostro. Su tacto fue tan suave, tan relajante, que por un instante pude disfrutar de paz. Retiró su mano, y todo volvió, peor.

-Llévalo a la enfermería, Gaara.- ordenó Kakashi- Kazuo, ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-S-sí…- logré decir. Me puse de pie, pero me tambaleé.

-Te cargaré.- me cargó en su espalda.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Todos los que sangraron, limpien ahora!- con los ojos entrecerrados logré ver las hemorragias nasales de la mayoría de la clase. Incluso noté que Saburo jadeaba. El cuerpo cálido de Gaara me relajó, y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro izquierdo. Comencé a quedarme dormido, pero el pelirrojo pareció notarlo, porque me detuvo.

-No te duermas.- los pasillos estaban vacíos.

-¿Por qué? Tengo tanto sueño…

-Espera a que lleguemos a la enfermería…- dijo. Me reacomodé un poco, él apretó el agarre en mis piernas- Es mi culpa. Probablemente es un bajón de azúcar…

-No es tu culpa. Sólo seguías las órdenes de oba-chan.- murmuré- Gaara, eres tan cálido…- susurré en su oído izquierdo. Sonreí un poco- Gracias por aguantarme…

-¿Por aguantarte?- no respondí, no tenía energía- Kazuo, no te duermas.

-Pero estoy cansado.- musité con un hilo de voz. Oí que una puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de nosotros.

-Llegamos. Shizune, por favor, haz algo.- Shizune también era enfermera, al parecer… uhm… Gaara me recostó en una cama, y protesté- ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó, sonaba preocupado.

-No.- suspiré- Pero eras tan cálido…- cerré mis ojos- Todo está peor…- ¿por qué Gaara me había soltado? Me sentía mejor con él cerca… podía ignorar el dolor…

-Gaara, sé que esto es extraño, pero por favor, sólo recuéstate con Kazuo y abrázalo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso le hará bien, por lo visto. Al menos mientras busco las medicinas indicadas.- Shizune desapareció. Cerré mis ojos, me giré hacia un lado. Noté que la otra parte de la cama se hundía bajo un peso. Logré ver el pelo rojo de Gaara, y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, todo esto era como un sueño. Pero el dolor se suavizó, la náusea se fue, ahora sólo necesitaba algo de azúcar…

Sentí un pinchazo en un dedo. Y me quejé.

-Sólo era Shizune para ver tu sangre.

-Tiene el azúcar bajísima. No sé ni cómo sigue consciente.

-Cabeza… recuerdos- mascullé- Gaara… no te vayas…- y quedé desconectado de mi mente.

GAARA POV

No podía creer lo adorable que Kazuo se miraba dormido. Parecía un ángel… no. Un ángel con mezcla de Adonis, pero mejor.

-Quédate con él hasta que despierte. Creo que eres mejor medicina que la que yo le iba a dar… oh, y hay una caja de dulces que llegó para él hoy, la tengo en mi oficina. Haz que coma algunos antes de regresar a clases. O antes de regresar a casa. Tsunade me dijo de su estado delicado.- asentí lentamente, y ella desapareció. Kazuo se acurrucó en mi cuerpo.

-Gaara…- ¿ya despertó? Oh, no. Hablaba dormido. Pero aparte de mi nombre otro par de veces, el nombre de Ryû y los de los Akatsuki, no dijo nada más. Noté que su temperatura corporal bajaba a la normal, y sus pequeños y ocasionales temblores dejaron de ocurrir. Su rostro parecía lleno de paz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**_Flashback_**

_-¡Gaara-kun!- Kazuo corrió hacia el pelirrojo, quien lo miró con una sonrisa, que se tornó en preocupación al ver que su gemelo favorito estaba llorando._

_-¿Qué pasó, Kazuo-kun?- preguntó, abrazándolo. Kazuo dejó de llorar al poco rato- Anda, dime por qué estás llorando.- Kazuo logró apaciguar sus sollozos y miró a Gaara con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Ryû-nii-san juega más son Sasuke-kun que conmigo.- Gaara rió un poco._

_-No seas tontito, Kazuo-kun. Tú juegas más conmigo que con Ryû-kun.- Kazuo pareció pensar, y sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que era cierto._

_-Ah… entonces está bien._

_-Vamos a jugar, ¿te parece?- entraron en la mansión Senju y fueron al cuarto de juegos de Kazuo. El mayor miraba cómo el menor corría de un lado a otro alegremente. De la nada lo tuvo de nuevo en frente, y lo miró con una sonrisa. No se esperaba el beso tierno que Kazuo depositó en sus labios, pero devolvió el abrazo, y le dio un beso en la frente. No dijeron nada, pero sabían que aquel sentimiento tan intenso que experimentaron en ese momento nunca iba a apagarse._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Desperté con algo cálido y cómodo a mi lado. No era mi almohada favorita. Era mil veces mejor que eso. Incluso parecía respirar al mismo ritmo que yo. ¿Cuándo tuve una almohada así? Me acurruqué un poco, y luego sentí un aliento de canela sobre mi cabeza. Los ojos se me ensancharon. Ese olor… no era desconocido.

-¿No ha despertado?- reconocí a Ryû.

-No.- esa voz…- Regresen a clases.- logré controlarme. La puerta se abrió y cerró. Luego salté de donde estaba, y apenas noté algo de suelo logré equilibrarme.

-¿¡Dónde estoy!?- vi la cama donde seguía mi peso marcado. Pero no estaba solo. Gaara no Sabaku estaba ahí, viéndome fijamente.

-En la enfermería.- su rostro no dejó de ser estoico. Casi me da un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué estabas acostado contigo? ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?- él rodó los ojos, se levantó, y se acercó a mí.

-No te hice nada, Shizune me dijo que me recostara contigo. Y ten. Te llegó otro paquete de dulces.- al oír la palabra mágica, sonreí, y agarré rápidamente los dulces que me estaba ofreciendo. Después de un par, que me comí bajo su penetrante mirada aguamarina, decidí que quizá debiera darle dulces a él… me había cuidado, después de todo. Extendí mi mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres?- parecía perplejo. Pero tomó lentamente uno- Puedes agarrar los que quieras. Gracias por cuidarme.- él se metió lentamente el dulce a su boca. Cuando vi su lengua tocar el caramelo, no pude evitar pensar en algo nada santo que él podía hacer con su lengua en mi cuerpo. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿No tienes fiebre?- tocó mi frente con una de sus manos.

-No. Estoy bien, gracias.- dije rápidamente, con una sonrisa, y al final fuimos juntos a nuestra siguiente clase en un silencio (¿quién lo diría?) cómodo. Mi cabeza no dejó que esa especie de sueño que había tenido saliera. Le di vueltas y vueltas, no parecía ninguno de mis sueños. Digo, mis sueños a veces son muy extraños, pero eso parecía más un recuerdo. ¿Recuerdo de qué?

-Senju-san, ¿tiene la respuesta de la pregunta número dos?- miré con aburrimiento la pregunta. ¿Quién era el doctor de la muerte en la segunda guerra mundial?

-Mengele.- contesté. Luego volví a estar distraído. El recuerdo que llevaba rondando mi mente me daba sensaciones y emociones casi nuevas.

-Bien.- la clase continuó, y yo seguí con mi aburrimiento.

El final del día llegó demasiado lento. Pero… ¡era viernes! No tenía planes. La verdad, no sabía si Ryû tenía planes. Parecía que sí, porque estaba hablando animadamente con los demás.

-¡Kazuo! Queríamos salir hoy al parque de diversiones, ¿vienes? ¿O serás como Gaara?- el pelirrojo que caminaba a mi lado le dio dagas aguamarina. Me encogí de hombros.

-Suena bien.- y tendría que vigilar que Ryû no anduviera con algún desconocido que pudiera ser un peligro potencial.

-¡Vamos, Gaara, hasta Kazuo irá, dattebayo! ¡Será divertido, de veras! ¡Ven!- dijo el rubio. Gaara rodó los ojos.

-Si no hay remedio…- y todos nos metimos en autos diferentes. Gaara nos llevó a Shikamaru, Kiba y yo. Kiba iba conmigo en la parte de atrás.

-Y… Kazuo-kun… dime. ¿Eres seme o uke?- me preguntó animado.

-Uke…- murmuré, enrojeciendo. Por alguna razón todos solían pensar que yo era seme.

-¿En serio? Creí que eras seme.- como siempre- ¿Y has tenido novios? ¿Todavía eres virgen?

-Kiba, deja de ser tan problemático.- dijo Shikamaru desde el frente. Kiba rió un poco, pero me miró en busca de respuestas. Y yo suspiré.

-Soy virgen. Y un novio, nada más, o algo así. La verdad, ni siquiera sé qué fui para él.- lo más probable era que había sido un juego. Digo… casi me doblaba la edad cuando lo conocí. Lo único que me hacía sentir bien era que yo le había puesto un alto a él. La sensación ese día fue asombrosa. Como si me hubiera quitado de un peso.

-Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y no hay alguien de nosotros que te llame la atención? Digo… eso.- miré a Kiba con cierta sorpresa- Sé que es uno de nosotros. Sólo no estoy seguro de quién…- enrojecí, ¿era tan evidente?

-Bueno, todos tienen su atractivo. Pero no te voy a decir nada más sobre eso.- contesté de la manera más diplomática que pude. Kiba abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Te quedas a dormir a mi casa hoy? ¡Tendremos una fiesta de pijama!- vacilé, pero luego sonreí.

-Gracias… por la invitación.- murmuré.

-¡Eres adorable!- y ahí mismo fue cuando comenzamos a ser mejores amigos.

-Oba-chan me dijo que no podía subirme a las montañas rusas. Todavía es demasiado. Pero ve con Shino, Kiba.- dije. Mi amigo sonrió.

-Claro. Pero no te quedarás solo. Gaara nunca se sube a casi nada… pueden ir a jugar a donde hay premios.- dijo Kiba, y desapareció con Shino. Era evidente que se gustaban, por mucho que Shino usara esos lentes todo el día. En cuanto a Kiba… bueno, creo que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Me pregunté si Shino se habría dado cuenta, o era demasiado denso para eso. No… sólo Naruto era así de denso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

-¿Quieres ganar un peluche para tu novio, pelirrojo? Ese lindo chico merece algo lindo como él, ¿no crees?- enrojecí. ¿Por qué todos asumían que éramos pareja? Gaara lo miró, me miró, y pagó unas monedas, agarró el arma- Tienes cinco tiros.

-Gaara…

-Sh.- rodé los ojos, y él comenzó a tirar. Dio en el blanco todas las veces. El señor tenía la boca en el suelo, perplejo.

-Puedes… escoger… lo que quieras…- Gaara me miró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a escoger?- podría jurar que mi rostro hacía competencia con su pelo. Él suspiró y escogió un panda. Me lo dio, y vi fijamente al osito, sonreí un poco. Los ojos rodeados de negro me recordaban el delineado grueso de Gaara.

-Arigato.- murmuré. Él sonrió un poco.

-Vamos.- continuamos caminando, y de repente vi la rueda de la fortuna- ¿Te quieres subir?- preguntó con media sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza- Estás inusualmente callado, _Kazuo-kun_.- un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me llamó así. Me gustó.

-Cállate.- contesté, intentando ignorar lo bien que se había sentido que me llamara así. Él rió entre dientes. Rodé los ojos. Saqué mi dinero, pero cuando me acerqué a pagar, Gaara me arrastró hasta la cabina más cercana- ¡No pagué!- protesté. Sus ojos me miraron con diversión, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Lo miré con el ceño fruncido- Deja de divertirte a mi costa.- gruñí.

-Pagué por ti, Kazuo. Cálmate, en serio.- repuso él con calma. Extendí el billete que iba a entregar- No. Va por mi cuenta.

-Pero…

-Olvídalo, no me vas a convencer.- miró por la ventana. Y yo me di cuenta que de la nada se puso tenso. Oí que lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, lo miré con confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Estás bien?- se giró a verme. Bufó.

-Sí.

-No lo pareces. En serio, dime.- vaciló, pero suspiró.

-Tengo miedo a las alturas.- musitó. Parpadeé. Creo que esperaba algo como que el dango que le compré le había hecho mal o algo así… no un miedo. La rueda se detuvo.

-"Lamentamos las inconveniencias, pero estamos atascados. En poco tiempo funcionaremos de nuevo".- vi a Gaara ponerse más pálido de lo que ya era. Estábamos en la altura máxima de la rueda.

-Estaremos bien, Gaara.- prometí. Él no pareció creerme por la mirada que me lanzó. Creo que si las miradas mataran… mis huesos quedarían en esta cabina. Me puse de pie y me senté a su lado. Me animé a tomarle la mano- Te prometo que estaremos bien. Lo arreglarán pronto. Y por ahora puedes disfrutar de la vista…- le mostré la vista de la ciudad, con el monte Fuji en el fondo, la luna llena en su máximo esplendor. Con las estrellas y todas las constelaciones, el paisaje estaba de verdad para quitarte el aliento.

-Es… hermoso…- murmuró finalmente. Su mano apretó la mía. Suspiré con cierto alivio por haber ayudado un poco a su miedo, me relajé y me recosté en su hombro, ni idea de por qué, pero se sentía tan cómodo… sentí su mirada, pero no dijo nada, así que asumí que no le molestaba. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que mis miedos se fueran. En ese momento, no importaba si Ryû estaba entrando en pánico porque no aparecíamos (ya era pasada la hora de reunión), o si Naruto comenzaba a llamar a la policía para buscarnos, o si Kiba mandaba a la unidad canina más capacitada por nosotros.

Gaara y yo estábamos juntos. Eso me calmaba… me agradaba… podía olvidar el mundo fácilmente a su lado.

Suspiré y me levanté, y justo en ese momento decidieron arrancar la rueda de nuevo. Me tambaleé, y aterricé sobre Gaara.

No me di cuenta de ese beso accidental hasta pasados unos segundos. Uhm… sabía… delicioso… nos separamos, los dos estábamos rojos. Me senté frente a él, y la cabina se abrió, salimos, y vimos a los otros esperándonos.

-¡Kazuo!- Ryû estaba preocupadísimo, y me sentí culpable. Me abrazó con fuerza- Pensé que no ibas a bajar nunca de ahí…

-No fue nada, Ryû, en serio.- murmuré.

-¿Por qué están rojos? ¿Tienen fiebre de tanto tiempo que estuvieron ahí?- preguntó Sasuke, y yo sólo pude mirarlo asesinamente. Él rodó los ojos, Ryû siguió hablándome, pero yo miraba a Gaara verme, estaba al lado de Sasuke, y la sensación de sus labios con los míos no dejaba mi cabeza.

-Iré a dormir a la casa de Kiba, Ryû.- dije. Ryû sonrió.

-Naruto me invitó a su casa. Así que nos vemos mañana, ototo.

-¡Te dije que no me dijeras así, aniki!

-¡No me digas aniki!

-¡No me digas ototo!- luego reímos, y nos despedimos. Gaara nos llevó a Kiba y a mí a la casa de Kiba, pasaría a dejar a Shikamaru después.

-Kazuo…- me giré para verlo- Avísame para venirte a traer. Y por si te sientes mal.- y desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle. Kiba me despertó de mi distracción.

-Vamos. Huele a carne asada.- descubrí que nada detendría a Kiba de conseguir carne asada (quizá quitando a Shino). La madre de Kiba era bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? Extrovertida, y algo _honesta_ con sus pensamientos. Su hermana mayor, Hana, era una chica bonita, y calmada, pero alegre. Me sentí extrañamente como en casa. Era como si fueran una segunda familia.

-Y puedes venir cuando quieras, Kazuo-kun.- aseguró Tsume. Kiba y yo fuimos a su habitación, no esperaba menos de alguien amante de los perros (que por lo visto era un rasgo familiar), y vi a Akamaru, quien saltó sobre su dueño apenas lo vio.

-Se nota que te quiere.- reí un poco. Kiba rió un poco y lo puso a dormir.

-Bueno, ahora dime… ¿quién de todos es?- me ruboricé- Vamos, Kazuo, se nota…

-Es… Gaara…- musité con un sonrojo, recordando lo que pasó en la rueda de la fortuna…

-¿En serio? ¡Pero se la pasan peleando la mitad de sus vidas!- rió Kiba. Lo miré con seriedad, y él también se puso serio como una tumba- Te ayudaré en lo que quieras…

-Gracias, Kiba, pero creo que por ahora todo se quedará como está. Dudo seriamente que yo pueda gustarle a alguien. No digamos a él. Y de esa manera…- suspiré. Luego simplemente bromeamos, me dijo sobre Shino, y después de comer dulces por dos horas viendo una película romántica nos quedamos dormidos cuando los protagonistas se quedaban juntos y felices para siempre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

-¡Ustedes dos son tan kawai!- Hana nos despertó, al menos Kiba parecía acostumbrado a este tipo de despertador, pero yo no me levantaba antes de las ocho si no debía ir al colegio, así que lo que hice fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a la pobre Hana. Kiba rió un poco.

-Se pone así por las mañanas.- dijo con una gota en la sien, explicándole a Hana mi humor. Yo rodé en el colchón, intentando apaciguar sus voces. Por alguna razón quería seguir soñando lo que había soñado. Gaara y yo…- Es hora de desayunar. Creo que hicieron panqueques. Hay azúcar, Nutella, miel y jarabe de maple, fruta y crema batida como acompañamiento.- sonreí ante mención de tanta azúcar- Sabía que te gustaría. Andando.- bajamos corriendo. De verdad, nos atoramos de panqueques, Tsume y Hana parecían orgullosas de que su comida me gustara tanto. Pero bueno, no era secreto de estado que con azúcar podían complacerme con facilidad.

Luego de bañarme y vestirme con ropa que Kiba me prestó, salimos a pasear.

-Ah, anoche fue increíble. Dime, ¿cómo lograste que Gaara subiera a la rueda de la fortuna?- me miró con curiosidad- Te digo, nunca lo había visto subirse a algo que no fuera chocar carros… ¿cómo lo sedujiste?

-¡Kiba!- protesté- No lo seduje… ni siquiera le dije que quería subir. Sólo estaba sacando mi dinero, y él me arrastró… él pagó, ahora que lo pienso. Debería devolverle su dinero…

-Creo que quizá le gustas.- comentó Kiba. Y yo enrojecí, ¿por qué enrojecí? ¿Por qué de cierta manera deseaba que Kiba tuviera razón?

-Cállate.- musité, y él rió. Pasamos al centro comercial, fuimos a algunas tiendas de ropa para conseguir algo nuevo. No pude pasar por alto que los cajeros coqueteaban con nosotros, no sabía si sentirme halagado o insultado. ¿Pensaban que era uno cualquiera? Y me molestó más cuando lo hacían con Kiba. ¿Creían que Kiba era un cualquiera? ¿O simplemente pensaban que éramos lindos y nos querían? Esto sí que es un dilema existencial.

Recibí una llamada de Ryû.

-¿Kazuo? ¿Ya vas hacia la casa?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Uhm… ¿podrías llegar pronto? Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte…- parecía serio. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, ¿sería grave? ¿Alguien lo habría amenazado? ¿Estaría secuestrado y me llamaba bajo la amenaza de un arma? Fuese lo que fuese, debía ir con él. Era mi hermano.

-Claro.- dije, casi podía sentir su sonrisa. Colgamos. Regresé con Kiba a su casa y llamé a Gaara.

-¿Kazuo? Casi creí que no me llamarías.

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa, por favor?- pedí. Oí su bufido.

-Por algo te dije que me llamaras, ¿no? Paso en unos minutos, si no es que segundos…- colgó, y a los cinco minutos estaba ahí. Agradecí de nuevo a Tsume y a Hana por todo, y quedamos con Kiba de ir al cine el próximo sábado. Gaara subió las pocas cosas que yo tenía y me abrió la puerta. Era extraño. Oí que Kiba hablaba con Hana y los dos reían. Por alguna razón enrojecí cuando oí las palabras "Kazuo" y "Gaara". Vi que Gaara parecía normal, quizá no los oyó.

Atravesamos calles y avenidas. Gaara puso la radio, aunque en realidad parecía ser su lista de canciones porque tenía una memoria USB puesta. Y pasó mi canción favorita. The Reason, de Hoobastank…

-¡Deja esa!- salté apenas escuché el inicio. Le subí el volumen. Oí la risa entre dientes de Gaara.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es mi canción favorita.- dije con una sonrisa. Él, lentamente, sonrió. Su rostro se miraba todavía más hermoso de lo normal con sus labios en esa sonrisa sincera.

-También la mía.- murmuró. Y no sé cómo, pero los dos cantamos la canción, _toda_ la canción, como si no hubiera otro día. Cuando acabó, los dos nos miramos, pero Gaara volvió a ver la calle, los dos estábamos sonriendo- Gracias.- dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú. Te informo que eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me hace sonreír así.- lo miré con sorpresa- ¿No me crees?

-No es eso. Deberías sonreír más… eres más…- ¿se lo decía?- más hermoso de lo normal…- bien, lo dije. Él no dijo nada, pero cuando lo vi por el rabillo de ojo, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa. Llegamos, y él bajó mis cosas y me llevó hasta la puerta- Gracias por traerme…- vacilé, pero me decidí al final a darle un beso en la mejilla. Abrí la puerta de la mansión, y Ryû apareció.

-¡Kazuo!- me saludó- ¡Gaara! Gracias por traerlo. Perdón que te lo dije de última hora, pero me enteré hoy en la mañana…

-¿De qué hablas, Ryû?- pregunté, ligeramente confundido. Y vi, con horror, cómo Hirohito aparecía en la puerta también. Palidecí y retrocedí un paso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Hirohito-san?- preguntó Ryû con inocencia. Yo no dije nada por un buen rato, todos los recuerdos de Suna, los malos, comenzaron a salir a flote, mi rostro debió mostrar mi descontento, porque Ryû notó algo- ¿Estás bien, Kazuo? Hirohito-san vino a ver a papá, pero le estaba diciendo que él estaba de viaje.- sin importarme quién estuviera ahí, vi a Ryû con seriedad.

-Ryû, escúchame. JAMÁS vuelvas a hablar con Hirohito. No contestes llamadas de teléfonos desconocidos o públicos, nunca estés solo. ¿Está claro? Y aléjate de él…- lo halé, lo puse al lado de Gaara, quien miraba todo en silencio. Hirohito pareció notar mi aura asesina, porque retrocedió, y yo me adelanté. No era el mismo debilucho con el que se toparon en Suna, y él estaba solo. Aunque no lo estuviera, podría con todos. Le di un puñetazo, luego una patada, y lo dejé noqueado.

-¡Kazuo! ¿Qué está pasando?- Ryû parecía asustado. Lo miré. Suspiré. Esto había ido muy lejos, debía decirle todo.

-Ryû, cuando estábamos en Suna…- después de atar a Hirohito y dejarlo en un armario vacío, llevé a mi hermano y a Gaara a la sala. Les dije todo. Papá, líder secreto de una mafia, y todos sus enemigos y sus aliados. Todos los secretos sucios… omití la parte del callejón cuando casi me matan después de decirme todo, no quería preocupar a Ryû con cosas pasadas. Les dije de la amenaza.

-Kazuo… todo este tiempo…- me abrazó, yo suspiré.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Ryû.- pedí.

-Sólo si tú también lo haces.- dijo él con una sonrisa. Suspiré.

-Claro.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Tsunade nos llamó a Sasuke y a mí.- murmuró Gaara. Lo miré con confusión- El día que te contesté mal…- hice como si supiera cuál de todos era- Tu abuela nos llamó a Sasuke y a mí. Soy algo así como tu cuidador personal. Sasuke aceptó cuidar a Ryû…


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Habíamos pasado un mes sin incidentes. Hirohito seguía preso en la mansión, así que no había tanto problema. Además, Sasori había decidido que Akatsuki mantuviera algo así como una vigilancia discreta en nosotros. Gaara parecía mi sombra, convivía más con él que con Ryû, porque mi hermano ahora convivía más con Sasuke. No me molestaba.

-¡Kazuo-sama!- me giré para ver a un chico de segundo año corriendo hacia mí. Gaara parecía querer matarlo, y yo no sabía por qué- Soy Hikaru. Yo… ¡te amo!- abrí los ojos como platos. Di un paso hacia atrás.

-De verdad aprecio que me quieras, Hikaru-san, pero no puedo corresponder ese amor…- repuse con la mayor calma y educación que pude fingir. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía una confesión tan directa, tan… vi sus ojos llenos de determinación. ¿Qué hará ahora?

-¡Haré lo que sea para que podamos estar juntos!

-Te pediría que no lo hagas.- tampoco quería ponerlo en peligro. Él era ignorante de todo lo de mi padre y debería seguir siéndolo, y no lo voy a involucrar. No, que consiga a otro…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que me importa que le gustes a él?- señaló a Gaara, quien lo miró con cara de fastidio- No son novios, ¡así que haré que me quieras a mí y no a él! ¡Él no siente nada y es cruel y se burla de los sentimientos de las personas!- antes de darme cuenta, tomé el brazo de Hikaru con fuerza, desviando su mano (que todavía señalaba al pelirrojo) hacia el suelo.

-Escúchame bien. Gaara no es así. Quieras aceptarlo o no, yo lo conozco mucho más que cualquiera de este colegio, y él no es cruel con las personas, ¿entendido? Si te metes con él, vas a cometer el peor error de tu vida, porque yo seré tu mayor problema, y nadie me quiere como un problema.- lo solté bruscamente, y me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, con Gaara al lado, estaba silencioso.

-¿¡Por qué te vas con un patán como él!?- me detuve en seco. Nadie iba a insultar a Gaara en frente mío y vivir para contarlo. Me giré, y lo vi peligrosamente (para él) cerca de mí. Levanté mi mano y casi sin darme cuenta le di un golpe en la mejilla.

-Jamás, JAMÁS, insultes a Gaara.

-¡Pero él es…!- no lo dejé terminar, le di un puñetazo, derribándolo.

-¿Es _qué_?- siseé.

-Un idiota patán…- lo pateé. Pronto estuve peleando con él, Gaara intentó detenerme, pero no lo dejé.

-No vale la pena.

-Tú vales la pena, así que déjame en paz para acabar con este renacuajo.- gruñí. Mi abuela pasó por el pasillo desierto (las clases ya habían comenzado).

-¡Kazuo!

-¡Te dará el castigo de tu vida!- se burló Hikaru. Le di otro golpe.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- le espeté.

-Kazuo, ¿qué pasó?- estaba en la enfermería. Por menor que pudiera ser, Hikaru era más alto que yo y me había logrado dar otros golpes. Shizune me puso gasa sobre un morado que incluso tenía textura diferente a la piel. Luego fue con Hikaru, que había resultado herido más seriamente. Gaara estaba recostado contra la pared, viéndonos. Hikaru lo miraba con rencor, pero éste no parecía darse cuenta o simplemente escogía pasarlo por alto.

-¿Ya puedo irme?

-¡No, jovencito!- mi abuela entró.

-Oba-chan…- gruñí.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con otro chico? ¡Y menor que tú, además! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!- rodé los ojos, pero suspiré. En cierto modo tenía razón, no debía golpearlo…

-Es más alto que yo. Y comenzó a insultar a Gaara.- contesté con aburrimiento.

-Me rechazaste sin razón.

-Por Kami, deja de quejarte. Puedes conseguir a quien sea, no debo ser yo. Yo estoy ocupado.- solté, inflando mis mejillas con exasperación. Todos estaban silenciosos. Digo… ni siquiera una mosca, nada hacía ruido.

-¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó Gaara. Enrojecí.

-¿Cómo le haces para ser tan adorable?- dijo Hikaru con una risa entre dientes. Mi sonrojo se profundizó. Maldición, ¿por qué me pueden sacar este tipo de reacciones?

-Algo así. Y no sé. No soy adorable, por Kami.- me puse de pie- Y si no les molesta, iré a clases, y sí, oba-chan, estaré en la biblioteca hasta las cuatro.- oí que Gaara me seguía de cerca, pero no dije nada. Abrí la puerta de la clase de química.

-¿Senju? ¿No Sabaku?

-Gomen, Kakashi-sensei. Tuvimos problemas en el camino de la vida.- él pareció reír por debajo de su máscara.

-Tomen asiento.- indicó, y Gaara y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre. Kiba me miró con una clara interrogación en su cara, viendo mi morado, y yo vocalicé que le diría después de la clase.

-¡Dime, dime, dime!- Gaara había ido al baño, y como Kiba iba conmigo entonces no parecía preocupado.

-En la enfermería quizá… dije que estaba ocupado…

-Espera, ¿de qué?

-Íbamos camino a clase, pero este chico Hikaru vino, me confesó su amor, lo rechacé, él insultó a Gaara porque no sé de dónde sacó que estábamos saliendo pero no éramos novios, entonces yo le pegué porque nadie insulta a Gaara frente a mí y se sale con la suya. Luego nos golpeamos un poco, fuimos a la enfermería, y Hikaru estaba necio. Entonces quizá se me salió que estaba ocupado. Gaara preguntó sobre eso, pero Hikaru me dijo adorable…

-Quizá le gustas a Gaara.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad lo crees?- le pregunté, me ruboricé. Pensar que existía la posibilidad de que Gaara estuviera interesado en mí era algo que me daba cierta alegría, no sé por qué.

-Creo que sí. ¡Y por Kami que te ayudaré en todo!- reí un poco, llegamos a la cafetería.

-Pizza.- me sobresalté, ¿desde cuándo estaba Gaara con nosotros? ¿Había escuchado la conversación?- ¿Vas a querer pizza de pepperoni o de jamón, Kazuo?- me preguntó mientras sostenía mi bandeja. Yo parpadeé, un poco sorprendido.

-Pepperoni…


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

El almuerzo todavía rondaba mi cabeza. Había sido todo tan extraño…

**_Flashback_**

_-Así que… Kazuo…- miré a Gaara con los ojos entrecerrados, pero daba igual. Él parecía entretenido viendo su manzana (no entiendo todavía por qué dan algo como una manzana con pizza). No iba a ver mi cara- ¿Con quién estás ocupado?_

_-Eh… nadie.- mentí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía simplemente… decírselo. Miré de reojo a Hikaru. Era lo que yo no. Él se expresaba, no tanto como Naruto, pero no temía decir lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Por un momento sentí envidia, luego recordé que Gaara me estaba interrogando._

_-¿Nadie? Entonces… ¿por qué le dijiste a Hikaru-san que estabas ocupado?_

_-Porque lo estoy, baka.- gruñí, aunque deseé poder controlarme. Gaara desvió su mirada de la manzana hacia mí, y yo simplemente fijé mi mirada en mi pizza, casi intacta (algo muy raro en mí, porque amo la pizza). Oí un sonido como de algo aplastándose. La manzana de Gaara era ahora puré en su bandeja, parpadeé. ¿Qué tan fuerte era Gaara?_

_-Así que… Kazuo, ¿estás interesado en alguien?- intervino Ryû, deshaciendo el incómodo silencio que había comenzado a formarse- ¿Por qué no estaba enterado?- evité verlo para no dirigirle una mirada asesina._

_-Por Kami.- dije con exasperación, me levanté, tiré mi bandeja a la basura y salí de la cafetería._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Me había sentido ligeramente molesto. Pero conocía la sensación. No me gustaba abrirme con ese tema, no quería… simplemente no quería exponerme a ser herido de nuevo, y no quería que le pasara nada a Gaara por mi culpa. Desde que supe lo de papá, hasta me daba miedo hacer amigos. Después de pensar en eso, temí por Kiba.

Así que dejé de hablarles a todos, incluso a mi nuevo mejor amigo. Pain notó mi cambio.

-¿Senju? ¿Hay algo que lo moleste?- inquirió con sus cejas alzadas. Por un lado, podía decirle todo y lograr que se lo dijera a Sasori, pero luego Sasori se pondría sobreprotector y comenzaría a indagar cosas que no debía indagar. Por el otro, simplemente decirle que no, y ya.

-Nada.- lo más sencillo. Continué viendo por la ventana. Por unos momentos… no sé… ¿por qué con ellos me sentía seguro? Sentía como si podía estar con ellos, no temer por su integridad física, no temer que se alejarían al saber todo lo de papá. En cuanto a Gaara… se había quedado. Lo sabía todo, y seguía con él. ¿Debería animarse a más? No. Él no me ve así… ¿o sí?

El colegio acabó, Ryû se acercó a mí.

-Iré a casa de Sasuke para un trabajo… ¿estarás bien?- parecía dudar seriamente de eso, quizá por mi reacción en el almuerzo. Le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien… y supongo que estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí, Ryû. ¿Te voy a traer o te quedarás con ellos?

-Se quedará con nosotros hoy.- dijo Sasuke, llegando. Lo miré seriamente.

-Cuídalo con tu vida.- mi tono era mortalmente serio. Sasuke asintió.

-Oba-chan dijo que Gaara se quedaría contigo hoy.- dijo Ryû. Rodé los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba ese pelirrojo? Vi a mi hermano irse con Sasuke, y luego comencé a buscar a Gaara. Recorrí los eternos pasillos del colegio. ¿Qué tan escurridizo podía ser uno? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo cuando lo buscaba? Se suponía que estaba pegado a mí como mi sombra, ¡no que desapareciera de la nada! Chasqueé la lengua.

-¡Tú!- me sobresalté y me giré para ver a… ¿Ichiro? ¡El tipo del bar! ¿Qué hacía aquí?- ¿Estudias aquí?

-Eh… supongo que si llevo el uniforme es por algo.- contesté. Se me acercó, me miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Has visto a mi hermano?

-¿Y tu hermano es…?

-Saburo.

-Oh. Lo vi en clase con Kakashi. Pero no comparto sus clases, no todas.- retrocedí un paso, él pareció notarlo.

-¿Qué?- me miró fijamente, me pregunté si de verdad me recordaba o había estado borracho- Ah. Tú eres de los novatos… lamento lo de la noche del bar.- se ruborizó ligeramente, de verdad parecía avergonzado- Y lamento lo de la droga… la verdad, la estaba probando.

-Casi me matas. No soy tu conejillo de indias, te informo.- gruñí. Él suspiró, parecía verme con cierta… ¿melancolía?- ¿Y ahora qué? Ve a buscar a Saburo…

-¿Saldrías conmigo… en una cita?- me dio un tic en el ojo. Primero, me envenenaba y hacía que sus gorilas casi me mataran. Segundo, me pedía una cita. ¿En qué mundo tan extraño vive él? Me miraba con expectación, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Debería decirle lo mismo que a Hikaru.

-Lo siento… estoy ocupado… algo así…- murmuré.

-¿Algo así?

-Él no lo sabe, ¿sí?- gruñí. Ichiro sonrió ligeramente, y se acercó.

-Eres fiel…- de la nada tomó mi mano- En la ligera posibilidad de que no llegues a estar con el que estás pensando ahora mismo, ¿me considerarías digno de salir contigo y poder hacerte feliz?- era, por mucho, una declaración… me hizo sonreír un poco. Suspiré.

-Supongo… soy Kazuo Senju.

-Ichiro Endo.- su mano acarició mi mejilla. No era como cuando… olvídenlo. Lo alejé, él sonrió un poco.

-Por ahora, creo que estamos bien así. Y si ves a un pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina… dile que es un idiota y que lo estoy buscando…- Ichiro sonrió ligeramente.

-Por supuesto, Kazuo. Y si ves a Saburo… dile que me encuentre en el estacionamiento.- asentí, y continué con mi búsqueda.

Deseé no hacerlo. Estábamos en el auto de Gaara, en un silencio más que incómodo. Lo había encontrado besándose con un chico que no conocía.

Mi corazón y mi estómago se estrujaron, y aunque inicialmente pensaba interrumpirlos al casi matar a golpes al chico en cuestión, me quedé ahí, congelado, esperando a que terminaran de intercambiar saliva. Luego, Gaara volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban inusualmente nerviosos. Pero le di una sonrisa, le dije que lo había estado buscando para irnos y me había ido. Mi cabeza era un desastre. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría frente a él.

No, no lo haría frente a él.

-Llegamos.- desperté de mi mente y bajé con mis cosas, oí cómo venía detrás de mí, y cerró la puerta principal- Kazuo… el tipo… me besó. Era más fuerte que yo.- lo volteé a ver con una ceja alzada.

-¿Debería importarme?- le espeté- ¡No desaparezcas así, yo…!- me había puesto nervioso, me había preocupado… ¿qué podía decirle sin sonar tan interesado?- Olvídalo. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunté en un murmullo. Él se acercó, lo miré- Te hice una maldita…- sus labios se presionaron contra los míos. No hice nada al principio, pero luego… oh. Por Kami, sus labios eran tan deliciosos, tan adictivos… y sus besos me estaban volviendo loco… sentí su lengua presionar mis labios, pidiendo entrar. Su mano acarició mi pecho por sobre la camisa, y jadeé, y él obtuvo la entrada que tanto quería. Kuso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Después del beso, que me pareció eterno (y agradecí esa sensación), fui a la cocina y logré hacer algo decente con lo que teníamos. O al menos lo intenté. Paramos pidiendo pizza, y casi mato a Gaara cuando él abrió y pagó sin decirme nada.

-Eres un…

-Kazuo, sólo come. Es tu favorita…- rió entre dientes. Rodé los ojos y continué comiendo el delicioso elixir de la pizza. Gaara de la nada se acercó y abrí los ojos como platos cuando sentí su lengua en la comisura de mis labios- Tenías un poco de salsa.- sonrió. ¿Era yo o estaba disfrutando poniéndome tan nervioso? No, su sonrisa era traviesa. Sus ojos brillaban. Yo no tenía otra explicación más que estaba disfrutando.

Recogí los platos y comencé a lavarlos, Gaara los secó y los guardó. Me miró con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y con quién estás ocupado?

-Deja de indagar en mi vida, baka.- contesté mientras iba a la sala para ver una película. Sé que mañana debía ir al colegio de nuevo, pero no tenía nada pendiente, así que mientras no tuviera ninguna tarea me dedicaba a hacer algo de diversión. Hubiera sido más divertido si Gaara no hubiera estado observándome por las siguientes dos horas a eso. Kami, ¿no puede ver que mientras más me pregunte más lo evitaré? Soy así. No se lo diré. No seré otro de tantos que le confiesan de manera idiota su amor para recibir su rechazo.

-Eres malo.

-Buenas noches, Gaara.- no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Digo, siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla para darle las buenas noches, pero después de aquel beso… Kuso, lo haré.

Y así acabé debajo de Gaara en el sofá de la sala principal, sin camisa y con mis pantalones desabrochados. Igual que él. Unos besos que seguro se notarían al día siguiente adornando mi cuello, y unos que seguro harían que yo evitara cambiarme frente a alguien más la camisa.

Su boca recorría mi pecho, sentí una de sus manos en mis testículos. Mierda, no pude contenerme de gemir. Sentí su sonrisa en la entrada de mi bóxer, que poco después bajó para sentir la lengua de Gaara lamer mi erección. Cerré los ojos y arqueé mi espalda. Evité gemir, y él pareció notarlo, porque se detuvo, puso su rostro cercano al mío.

-Gime para mí, Kazuo-kun…- lo miré con furia.

-Vete al diablo, Gaara. No… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

-Pero sé que lo quieres tanto como yo.- ronroneó. Jugó con mis pezones, de nuevo. Gemí- Y me has estado dando pruebas desde hace varios minutos.- frotó nuestras erecciones, gemí más alto- Me sigues dando pruebas de que lo deseas.- las apretó

-¡Gaara!- gemí. Me sentía tan vulnerable. Me tenía a su merced. Si me hubiera preguntado en ese momento con quién estaba ocupado, le hubiera confesado mi amor. Pero él estaba pensando en una cosa totalmente diferente a eso. Lo cual me hizo pensar… Gaara sabía que era virgen. ¿De verdad me obligaría a hacerlo hoy sin que yo quisiera?

-Kazuo, ¿en qué piensas? ¿En quién?- me preguntó. Me lo quité de encima, tirándolo al suelo sin piedad alguna, y lo miré con furia.

-¡Baka! ¡Te dije que no quería! ¡Soy virgen, mierda, y lo sabes! ¡No quiero hacerlo hoy!- le espeté, sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Eres como él… eres como él…- murmuré. Corrí a mi habitación, me desnudé y me metí a bañar con agua helada. Mis lágrimas, no sé si de furia o dolor, se mezclaban con el agua, pero los ojos me ardían. Me tardé bastante, intentando que los recuerdos del tacto y el olor de Gaara se fueran con el agua. Decidí suprimirlos en la parte más alejada de mi mente. Al salir me puse bóxers limpios y el pantalón de pijama.

Me tiré en la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sentí como si fueran horas. Gaara tocó la puerta.

-¿Kazuo?- inquirió. Suspiré.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dudé… pero igual podía quitármelo de encima…

-Sí.- contesté. Entró, parecía nervioso.

-Yo… lamento lo de hace un par de horas. No se repetirá.- murmuró- Espero que sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado… yo…- suspiró. Lo miré fijamente, luego vi el techo.

-Está bien.- di como respuesta- Buenas noches…- me giré para ver la pared. Oí cómo se iba, logré respirar con normalidad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no había estado con el pulso normal. ¿Acaso no podía ver Gaara el desastre que ocasionaba en mi mente? ¿No sabía que podía controlarme a su voluntad si lo quisiera? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estuve en su poder hacía no mucho rato? Si así era… nunca creí que yo fuera tan bueno fingiendo.

Debería ser actor, quizá…

Me quedé dormido rápidamente. Pero tuve pesadillas. Era horrible. A veces me daban, desde mi primer encuentro con Hirohito… le había mentido por muchos años a Ryû sobre eso, pero ahora no podía mentirle sobre eso. Ni a él, ni al que ahora dormía en la habitación frente a la mía. Lo sabían todo…


End file.
